Erick E
As one of the most sought after Dutch DJs, ErickE his schedule is constantly filled with bookings at big events and prestigious clubs at home and abroad. ErickE simply knows how to work a crowd and that ability has kept him at the pinnacle of Dutch house music scene for well over a decade. Aside from his energetic and danceable mix of (tribal) grooves, the main reasons for ErickE’s immense popularity are his infectious enthusiasm and charisma behind the decks. His interaction with the crowd is simply second to none. He’s the undisputed Number One DJ from Amsterdam and wherever he goes, expect sell-out crowds of happy people, dancing to the grooves of Erick ‘Boogie Down!’ E. ErickE's DJ-career kicked off in 1986, when he started making a name for himself in Amsterdam as an extraordinary hip-hop DJ. His DJ talents didn’t go unnoticed. In 1989, he won the Dutch DMC Championship and that was just the start of things to come. One year later, ErickE represented the Netherlands at the DMC World Finals. In the following years his musical soundtrack changed, but his star kept rising at high velocity. In 1995, ErickE was the face and sound of a new generation of DJs to emerge from the Netherlands. His hard work and rising popularity resulted in his Saturday night residency at Amsterdam’s legendary house temple RoXY. His weekly ‘SWET’ nights were a huge success and were frequented by some of Amsterdam’s most extravagant clubbers. Sadly though, it all came to an end in 1998, when a slightly over-exuberant celebration of the death of one of RoXY’s founders ended in the fiery demise of Holland’s most famous club ever. With the demise of RoXY, ErickE lost his weekly steady job. However, it didn’t leave him unemployed. In fact, ErickE soon had a busier schedule than ever before. Without his weekly RoXY engagement, ErickE was free to go wherever he liked and he soon became Holland’s most in-demand DJ. His reputation as a groovy party-starter got him booked in every corner of Holland, at both intimate and huge dance events, ranging from mainstream to underground. ErickE has done it all! He rocked the decks at Dance Valley main stage as well as at the massive Sensation event hosted in the Amsterdam Arena for a crowd of 40,000. However, besides the big ones, he has also frequented bookings in Dutch clubs like Panama, Stalker, Now and Wow, Club More, Winkel van Sinkel as well as the award-winning Loveboat parties, where he held a residency till mid-2004. ErickE’s schedule is not exactly limited to the Netherlands though, as he has spun across the globe at high profile clubs like Haoman 17 in Jerusalem, Amnesia and El Divino in Ibiza, Crobar in Miami Beach, and Turnmills in London, to name but a few. As if that wasn’t enough, Erick has also started a few of his own club nights. His first project was the prestigious EVE club night for which he invited the likes of David Morales, Deep Dish, Junior Sanchez, Yousef, Phats n Smalls and Felix da Housecat, who all joined him is a musical extravaganza for an audience filled with fashionistas. EVE came to an end in 2002, but in 2004 ErickE started a new project called SNEAKERZ together with some close friends and colleagues. Sneakerz is a concept that offers young, upcoming creative artists/souls the opportunity to squirt their creative juices in front of a big audience. Sneakerz is still going strong and is putting a definite mark on the Dutch dance scene with innovative features and constant sell out crowds. Currently there are regular Sneakerz events in Dutch cities like Amsterdam, Eindhoven, Leeuwarden, and Bloemendaal aan Zee. While Sneakerz is still looking to expand its activities in the Dutch market, there are also already plans that go well beyond the boundaries of the Netherlands; creative souls can be found on a worldwide scale! On top of all this, ErickE is also a successful producer and owner of a record label, OneStar Recordings. In fact, ErickE discovered hotly tipped producer Matthew Dekay, who released his first productions on OneStar. As a producer, ErickE has had successful solo projects, as well as successful co-productions with famed producer Olav Basoski and Matthew Dekay. With the latter he released This Category, which is featured on Sander Kleinenberg’s Essential Mix CD. Together with Olav Basoski, Ericke has released several successful productions on the fabulous Work label. Ericke’s solo-project, Make You Smile, was recently signed on Sander Kleinenbergs Little Mountain Recordings label. In 2005, ErickE also hooked up with long time friend and partner in crime, DJ Roog. The two of them make up the cream of the crop of the Dutch house scene and now they’ve joined their forces, creating the unbeatable HOUSEQUAKE banner. The DJ duo displays amazing chemistry and they’ve proven that in their case, one plus one equals more than two. Nowadays, they regularly perform together under the Housequake banner and they will showcase their chemistry at Dance Valley 2005. Furthermore, in the near future the duo will release music under the Housequake banner and will throw a few parties. Given ErickE's increased focus on the production-side of his trade, the future should bring an ever-increasing amount of success for this promising talent, or should we say: seasoned veteran. ErickE: high-calibre DJ, explosive party-starter, gifted producer. Releases Tracklists Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Dutch Producers Category:Dutch DJs